Fallen Hope
by Chantel Lynn
Summary: Reese Marshall comes to Port Charles as Sonny's lawyer and finds herslef in a world she never knew....ReeSon, Updated Five and Six come read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Some say it was destiny that brought them together. That a series of events was planned by some force we cannot see or control and others say it was blind luck. But for Reese Marshall when things looked their blackest he brought the light back into her life. She never imagined she would find someone like him. He was her ground when everything else was up in the air.

At the age of twenty Reese had fallen for a man who left her pregnant and alone. She didn't know what to do. When she was in her fourth months she received a letter that changed her life.

Dear Ms. Marshall,

I would like you to consider coming to Port Charles and becoming my lawyer. From what I hear you are the best and I( need the best. Everything will be arranged if you wish to take my offer. Please let me know as soon as possible.

Michael 'Sonny' Corinthos jr.  
555-555-5555

It wasn't hard to consider. She need to start over somewhere and this was the chance. She called the numbered.

"Hello." A male voice said.  
"Hello, I am looking for Michael Sonny Corinthos jr"  
"This is him." Sonny said. "Yes, my name is Reese Marshall, I received your letter requesting my services"  
"Yes Ms. Marshall, have you made a decision?" "Yes, I will except your offer, but you need to know that I am four months pregnant"  
"This I know. I would still like your services. How long until you can be ready to go?" "Tomorrow at the latest." Rees said. "Ok, I am sending my plane to collect you." "I can take commercial." Reese said.  
"No, one thing you'll have to get used to is traveling on my jet. I know we have talk about what you'll be doing, but some travel will be involved from time to time"  
"That is ok. Should I meet your plane somewhere"  
"No, I will send a driver and movers if you want to bring anything." "Ok, what time should I except them?" Reese asked writing everything down. "How about when you are packed you call me and I will send them over." "Very well, I look forward to meeting you." Reese said. "Me too." Sonny said. "Talk to you tomorrow."

Both hung up. Reese set about packing her things up. Her life hadn't been a piece of cake, hell it couldn't be compared to one. But maybe this chance would change her life forever.

Reese moves to Port Charles and things take a turn she never would've guessed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Some say it was lighting that struck. It happened in a flash of light. She walked into his life and it changed forever. Some say he was ready for change he just needed someone to show him how to change. For them is was like the fog had lifed and they could see where they were finally going.

At noon the next day Reese was sitting on the couch in Sonny's privet jet flying to Port Charles, New York. She had spent the night packing and wondering if this was going to work out. "Ms. Marshall." Max said coming into the cabin from the front of the plane. "We'll be arriving soon." ":Ok, thanks Max." Reese said fastening her seatbelt. The plane landed twenty minutes later and Reese walked off the plane with Max. "Mr. Corinthos, says your apartment isn't ready yet so he has invited you to stay with him." "Ok." Reese said. She climbed into the awaiting car and they head off after her bags were loaded. A half hour later they pulled up to Grey Stone Manner. "This place is so huge?" Reese said. "I know. Mr. Corinthos is inside waiting for you." Max said.  
Slowly they made their way into the house. Max showed Reese into the living room. Sitting on the couch with a little girl on his lap was Sonny.  
"Mr. C. Ms. Marshall." Max said.  
Sonny turned his head and was blown away. Reese felt her heart skip a beat. "Hi." Sonny said standing up with the girl in his arm. "Nice to meet you"  
"You too." Reese said shaking his hand. "This is my daughter Kristina." Sonny said.  
"Hi." Reese said. "Hi." Kristina said softly.  
"Max, why don't you take Reese's bags to her room." "Yes, boss." max said leaving the room.  
"Please have a seat. Can I get you something"  
"No, thank you." Reese said. "Well, I hate to bombard you with work right away, but something came up late last night and it needs your immediate attention"  
"That ok. Let me see what you got." Reese said. Sonny handed her a file. "Kristina's mother wants to take her from me and I need you to find a way to stop her." Reese read over the file. Nodding her head and writing several notes down. "Ok, can you fill in some blanks." Reese said.  
"Sure, give me a minute." Sonny said. "Leticia." "Yes." A women said coming in. "Is she ready for a nap"  
"I think so." Sonny said handing her over. "Sweet dreams baby." Reese watched as Leticia climbed the stairs with Kristina in her arms. Sonny sat back down and looked at Reese.  
"Ok, so what do you need to know?" Sonny asked.  
"Tell me why your name isn't on Kristina's birth certificate?" "I just recently found out Kristina was my daughter." Sonny said. "Her mother Alexis Davis and I had a one night stand. She became pregnant and didn't tell me. She told everyone else another man was her father. I didn't find out until after Kristina was in sick in the hospital dying"  
"Ok, so how did you find out?" "My ex-wife Carly told me. Kristina needed a bone marrow transplant and time was running out. Alexis refused to tell me, but let my brother know. She told me and I had my family tested. My father, sister and son didn't match. I didn't match. I felt hopeless. But I had another daughter. She wasn't born yet. Her mother induced labor and she was born. She matched, but the doctors didn't want to cause her any pain so we used her stem cells to save her"  
"So you have two daughters and one son"  
"No, I have two sons and two daughters. My oldest is Michael, he is eight, then Kristina she is three, then Morgan is two and Lila is three months. Michael is adopted. His mother is my ex wife Carly. She is also Morgan's mother. Lila's mother is Sam"  
"And where are all these kids?" Reese asked.  
"Michael is at school. He and Morgan live here. Morgan is with his mother for the day. Lila lives with her mother and my business partner Jason Morgan. I have agreed to allow Jason to be her dad"  
"Interesting." Reese said. "May I ask why"  
"Jason is like my brother and he loves Sam and has been there for her and Lila for months. Jason was Michael's dad for the first few years of his life. Michael biological father is AJ Quartermaine. He is scum. To help Carly I adopted Michael and he has been my son ever since. Some look at it like an exchange, but I love Lila and I know Jason will give her a good life. I will always be a part of my daughter's life"  
"Ok, so Alexis is married"  
"Yes, she had a quicky ceremony with my brother Ric to make it look like they could give her the better life. The judge saw through it and saw that I wasn't given anytime with my daughter so he awarded me custody. I guess Ric and Alexis decided to give married life a try and build a family so they could take another chance at Kristina. Alexis is pregnant with Ric's baby"  
"So they look like the committed happy family, while you look like a single father." Reese said. "Look, I love my kids. I went by the law to get my kids"  
"I see that. You are providing a good and stable home for all your kids. Is there anything that could be used against you"  
"I have a record." Sonny said. "Alexis tried to black mail me with something and well it failed at the last minute." "Ok, well I will need to look at your record and trust me I wont judge." Sonny chuckled. "I'll have one of my men get it for you." Sonny said standing and leaving the room. Reese stood up and walked around looking at the pictures. "Beautiful huh?" Sonny said standing next to her. "Hard to believe they could make my heart melt." "Kids have a way of doing that." Reese said rubbing her belly.  
"You should eat." Sonny said. "How about some lunch"  
"Sounds good, but I have this odd craving for Italian food." Reese said. "Well, then you're in luck. I specialize in Italian food. Come you can be the first to see my true kingdom."

Things jump start in ways neither could know. 


	3. Chapter 3

Some say a want for a better life drove them. Wanting better for their kids, there futures and love. Other say it was what divided them. Each with their own mind on how they wanted things to go. Like the clash of the titans.  
Sonny looked down on Reese.  
"I had no idea." Sonny said.  
"I could've said something." Reese said. "But I didn't." "Reese, if this is going to be to much for you, I'll understand if you want to leave." "No, I can do this. Some time things will hit hard and sometimes they wont." Reese said. "Why don't we go tell your kids the good news and we can go on with our plans"  
"Are you sure?" Sonny asked. "The sights of Port Charles are always going to be here." "I am sure." Reese said. "Something fun will make me feel better." "Ok, Max is here with the car." They walked down the steps and got in.

They pulled up to the Metro Court and went inside. Reese s aw Michael and Morgan running around and Jax was trying to calm them down. Sonny nodded and went over. Reese turned and saw Kristina sitting with Carly crying. She walked over and sat down.  
"What's wrong?" Reese asked. "She is upset." Carly said. "Worried about having to go back to Alexis and Ric." "Kristina, wanna come here." Reese asked. Kristina climbed off the couch and walked over into Reese's waiting arms.  
"I know your scared, but the judge says you don't have to go anywhere." Reese said. "You get to stay with your daddy and brothers." Reese said. "Really, will I have to see them again?" Kristina asked.  
Sonny and Jax came over with the boys. "Baby you never have to see Ric or Alexis again if you don't want to." Sonny said. "Are we going to go show Reese around?" Michael asked.  
"Yeah." Sonny said and all three kids cheered.  
"Carly thanks for watching them." Sonny said as Reese helped them put coats on.  
"We had fun." Carly said. "This weekend Jax wanted to take the boys camping, Kristina can come to." "Ok." Sonny said. "I have to go to my island for business, so that will work." "I want to go to the island." Michael said. "Michael what have we told you about eavesdropping?" Sonny asked.  
"Sonny, but I would rather go to the island." Michael said.  
"Jax has been playing this trip for weeks." Carly said. "You said you were looking forward to it." "Michael the island with always be there." Sonny said. "Go camping with your little brother and sister and we can go back to the island for summer break." "Ok." Michael said. "Is Reese going"  
"Yes, she does work for me." Sonny said.  
"Ok, just don't show her the grotto." Michael said.  
"Ok." Sonny said. "Are we all ready?" "Yep." Reese said. "Were to first?" "The park." Michael said. "You can take your baby when he or she is older"  
"Ok, to the park." Reese said.

They headed out and toured the town, ate lunch, and have fun. Sonny carried a sleeping Kristina well Max carried a sleeping Morgan into the house and up to bed. Michael was still wide awake and talking with Reese about baseball players.

""Yep, I played in High School and college, but it was called softball." Reese said.  
"It is still cool, I hope to make the junior league this summer." "Cool, I will come watch you play if you like." Reese said. "I always enjoy a good game of baseball, especially when there is a cutie on the field like you." Michael blushed and said. "Thanks"  
Sonny chuckled and came down the stairs.  
"Hey buddy, Leticia has made you a bath, so go on up and I will be up later to tuck you in"  
"Ok, I had fun today Reese. It is great having you around." "Thanks, I had a blast to." Reese said. Michael gave her a hug and ran up stairs.

"I think my son has a crush on you." Sonny said sitting where Michael was. "I think so too." Reese said. "He is a great kid." "I know." Sonny said. "So are you hungry, thirsty, do you need anything?" "I have a craving for olives and cream cheese." Reese said. "Ok, well I will see if we have what you are craving." Sonny said standing up.  
"Thanks." Reese said settling into the couch.

Sonny came back and found Michael laying with his head on Reese's lap while she read to him. Sonny sat down and listen to her talk until Michael had fallen asleep.  
"You are kind to read to him." Sonny said picking Michael up so he can carry him upstairs. "it was my pleasure." Reese said. Sonny smiled and took Michael up to bed.

Reese was eating her food when he came back down.  
"I don't think my kids are going to let you leave." Sonny said getting some water for them.  
"Michael reminds me of Jamie." Reese said. "All the special moments." "Is that good?" Sonny asked.  
"Yes, I missed looking on those memories." Reese said. "I used to just cry whenever I remembered them." "Well, I am glad you see happiness, I want you to be happy." "And I am, it has been so long." Reese said. "I want to show my baby happiness, and I think I am finally in a place where I can do that." "Well I am happy to. My kids are safe, home and loved." "That what we have in common. We want are kids to be safe, happy and loved."

Sonny didn't know what made him do it, but he leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. Reese didn't know what made her do it, but she drew him closer and kept the kiss going. 


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING: RATED MATURE

Some say it was the fact that it was forbidden drove them to do it. Some say it was wanting to do something besides the norm that brought them to a place that neither wanted to turn back from.

Sonny carried Reese up to his bed and laid her down. Slowly he trailed kisses down her jaw line. Moving back to her lips he captured them in passionate kiss.

"Hmm, Sonny." Reese breathed out when he moved kisses down her neck.

Sonny was worried and pulled back.

"We can stop?" Sonny said.

"No, I don't want to." Reese said. "Make love to me."

Sonny smiled at the desire she had in her eyes. It matched him fully. Sonny kissed her deeply and ran his hands over her body. He undid the buttons on her shirt and let it fall open to reveal her swollen breast covered in black lace and a swollen midsection.

"Sonny we don't have to." Reese said as Sonny ran his hands over her stomach.

"No, I was just thinking how amazing you look." Sonny said. "A little girl is growing inside you and right now I wish she was mine."

Reese couldn't help but let the tears fall from her eyes.

"You are to sweet." Reese said. "I wish my baby had a father like you. I see how you are with Michael, Kristina and Morgan. It is amazing, I see the love you have for them and I know you would go to any length to keep them safe and with you."

"I would." Sonny said. "My children are my life." He lean down and kissed her stomach. "You child will grow up with love surrounding her." He moved up and kissed her. "I promise you."

"Thanks you Sonny." Reese said undoing the buttons on her shirt. "Please make love to me."

Sonny kisses her and moved back down her body. Sucking on her breast through the material until he knows she needs him to touch them. Peeling away the lace Sonny quickly finds the sensitive nipple on one breast he takes it in his mouth and flicks his tongue over it until it is hard and she is begging for mercy. Moving over to the other he did the same until she called out his name.

Sonny smiled and made quick work of their clothes and soon finds himself ready to make love to her.

"Should I?" Sonny asked.

"No, we don't need it, I can't get pregnant." Reese said. Sonny smiled and kissed her deeply before entering her. Reese felt as if electricity has shot through her. Moaning into his heast made Sonny smiled. Moving in and out slowly in rhythm they found a pace that each was getting pleasure and were able to clime the hot path both needed to explode.

Soon Reese gripped the sheets and arched her back as her body tensed and then exploded.

"Oh Sonny." Reese cried out in a voice just above a whisper.

Sonny held out until he was sure Reese has been pleasured before releasing and exploding in her until she milked him dry.

"Reese." He moaned before kissing her deeply.

Moving to the side he draped their bodies in warm comforter and held her close.

"Stay with me." Sonny said.

Reese nodded to weak to speak and moved close to him. Sonny held her close both knowing life had changed they were now uniting body, mind, soul and heart and there was no going back. 


End file.
